


Post-Apocalypse

by cherriesareneat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Legally Blonde References, Newsies References, References to Chicago - Kander & Ebb & Fosse, The Umbrella Academy: Dallas Spoilers, no beta we die like ben, rating change because of cannon typical language, tuapocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriesareneat/pseuds/cherriesareneat
Summary: A collection of one page drabbles written for TUapocalypse started by @tehmoonofficial. All set in a post-apocalypse world where everyone is happy because the time for angst is not now.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Hargreeves Siblings, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Children Behave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tehmoonofficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehmoonofficial/gifts).



It was a mistake to bring Claire here, Allison thought. The mansion was not as child proof as she thought it was when she first pitched the idea to Patrick after gaining partial custody.

“Faster! Faster,” Claire shreeked. Hearing her giggle was almost worth this gut wrenching anxiety.

“Whooo!” Klaus still had his muscles from Vietnam (and wasn’t that a trip to find out Klaus had been in  _ the freaking Vietnam war _ ) and was currently using them to carry Claire around on his back like all fifty pounds of her were nothing. 

“Would you children behave?” Allison laughed. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Klaus, it was that she didn’t trust the strange taxidermy animals, or the glass cases everywhere, or the paintings, or a million little things. 

Then Five materialized in front of her in a soft patch of blue light. He was standing behind the bar and was about to go for a drink when he noticed Claire running around. If there was one thing other than stopping the apocalypse Allison was proud of him for, it was that he didn’t drink around Claire. 

“Don’t want to give her the wrong idea,” Five muttered under his breath before walking to sit on a barstool beside Allison. 

“Hey, Five. How’s Dolores?” Allison asked. Five had just gotten back from visiting her, so it felt right to ask. 

“She’s alright. I think she’s doing better being surrounded by her friends,” Five responded neutrally. He was always in a better mood after seeing her.

Allison watched as Klaus put Claire down. She nearly sighed with relief when Claire’s little feet hit the floor. 

“Mommy!” Claire paused, “Hi Uncle Five. Mommy can we make cookies?” 

“Is Grandma around? I don’t want you and Uncle Klaus to get hurt.” Allison took a careful look at Klaus while saying that last part. 

“Can you and Uncle Five help? Then we’ll have adult soup-or-vision!” Claire rocked back and forth from her heels to her toes. 

“I can help,” Five replied shortly, yet fondly. Five loved his niece and Claire loved her Uncle Five. Once Allison caught Five tutoring Claire in math, something he hasn’t tried to do for anyone since he was Claire’s age.

“Come on, Allie!” Klaus pulled her into the kitchen. 

Allison wouldn't have it any other way. For the first time in a long time she felt truly _happy._


	2. Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't in the mood for real fluff. It's sort of fluffy towards the end though.

“Since when were you two partners in crime?” Diego asked. He was fiddling around with a knife and pretending to not pay attention to Allison and Five walking into the house through the Kitchen covered in blood. 

“Gee, thanks for the concern Diego,” Five sneered while jumping past him. Unfortunately for Allison, Diego could still block her path. 

“Wow sis, when you say red bottoms I didn’t know you meant red with the blood of your enemies,” Diego paused, “does that make it better for you?”

“I’m not even gonna try to unpack that,” Allison sighed, “I need a bath.” 

“Not until you tell me what happened. Did Five drag you into some Commission bullshit?” 

“I didn’t  _ drag _ her into anything. She’s the one who followed me,” Five took a sip of his two in the morning coffee. Definitely Commission bullshit. 

“You were the one that needed backup,” Allison raised her eyebrows at him, challenging Five to prove her wrong. 

“I don’t need your-”

“Yes you do! I’m worried about you Five,” Allison took a deep breath. She was about to say something else when-

“As touching as this is, are there any more that are gonna come knocking. Should I wake up Klaus or Vanya?” Diego cut her off.

“There’s no one left, now if you excuse me,” Five jumped from the room. 

“So why’d you really follow the old man? Did you want to see him hook up with his mannequin wife?” Diego went back to fiddling his knife. 

Allison pursed her lips, “I wasn’t lying about being worried about him. I swear he goes out just looking for trouble. What if instead of some Commission agent it's some child predator? He looks  _ thirteen  _ Diego.”

“Five can take care of himself,” Diego stopped playing with his knife, “but for what it’s worth, thanks for keeping him safe.”

Allison, still dripping blood, gave him a soft smile, then left the room. Good thing she had found him, Diego was about to go out and look for Five as well. Someone needed to make sure Five lived long enough to look his age. 


	3. Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me projecting my love of every musical mentioned except Cats and Seussical. I've played in the pit band on bass for every one of these shows except Newsies and Cats. In no way am I hating on these musicals, this is just my opinion. Musical theatre nerds, this one is for you.

“Can’t we go see a movie, or the ocean,” Ben swung his legs back and forth, “or how about a musical. The playhouse has something on.”

Klaus continued to root through his wardrobe, “What musical. I refuse to see  _ Cats _ again!”

The last time they had seen a musical at The City Playhouse it was  _ Cats.  _ Klaus, being high as a kite on acid, was horribly confused and had to be escorted out of the building. He later told Ben that he thought that he had stepped into a furry rave with crappy music. 

“I’m not sure. We could go look,” Ben suggested. Klaus needed to get out of the house today. It had been forever since Klaus went to do something that didn’t involve drugs or going out to get food. 

“Eh, I don’t really want to go  _ all the way _ there just to find out that it’s  _ Cats _ or  _ Newsies _ or something,” Klaus then yawned and picked up his knitting needles. 

“What do you have against  _ Newsies?  _ That’s a really good show!” Ben was borderline shocked.  _ Newsies _ was one of his favorite shows. Good music, good dancing, good plot. What wasn’t to like. 

“I’ve been screwed over by too many unions when trying to get jobs,” Klaus started working on a bright blue scarf. Must be a gift for Five.

“What like the Magicians of The City union? That ruins  _ Newsies _ for you?” Ben rolled his eyes. 

“Besides, it’s no  _ Chicago _ . Sex, crime, booze, all a good time,” Klaus argued. He continued to knit, but was slower now. He was invested. Good. 

“ _ Chicago _ is pretty good. Lots of jazz, lots of fun, guys in skimpy outfits, come on! Let's go see if the playhouse has anything,” Ben then got an idea, “I think Five still gets Dad’s paper. We could check here and then go see it!”

Klaus got up and stretched. “Fine, I’ll check. But if it’s  _ Cats, Newsies  _ or God forbid  _ Seussical _ , I’m out!” 

Ben agreed with him on his assessment of  _ Seussical _ . If there was one musical all the Hargreeves kids hated it was fucking  _ Seussical _ . They had to watch the theatre on their first mission when they were eleven  _ watching for threats _ and it was the worst experience. Even Vanya, who had gotten to watch the show, said the anxiety of hoping none of her siblings got hurt ruined the show for her. 

The show at The City Playhouse ended up being  _ Legally Blonde _ . That was always a fun time. Klaus and Ben went to see it that night. 


	4. Briefcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Five and Luther! Get your soft Five and Luther here!

“What’s that thing still doing here?” asked Five. There was no malice in his voice because he was genuinely confused. That briefcase Luther found in a pawn shop that looked adequately close enough to the briefcase he used to use as an assassin should have been tossed out with the creepy taxidermy. Or burned like that awful portrait of him. 

“I guess I never got around to getting rid of it,” Luther shrugged. He continued going through Sir Reginald’s papers on the other side of the room and the room fell quiet again.

One year after the Dad’s death they still needed to go through his documents. Five and Luther ended up being the ones to look through it. Five hadn’t seen the man in forty-five years and was unattached to any of his belongings or writings, and Luther needed closure. Win-Win. 

Speaking of briefcases, Five had found a different one off to the side. It was under a cabinet and looked like it hadn’t been touched in thirty years. Blowing off the dust, he opened it, expecting something benign like business transactions. 

And he was technically correct. These were Dad’s transactions with their birth mothers. Except, something was wrong. There were only six packets. Was Sir Reginald cruel enough to throw Vanya’s records away?

No he wasn’t. The first page Five picked up with slightly shaky hands was Dad’s transaction with Vanya’s birth mother. The names were redacted, with whatever name Vanya’s birth mother gave her crossed out and 00.07 written on top, but the country, Russia, wasn’t. 

“Luther, come take a look at this,” Five said softly. He made quick work of removing the packets from the case. 

Luther walked over while carefully stepping around the papers and objects Five had strewn everywhere. 

“Why are there only,” Luther took a good look at the packet, notably thicker than the others, he had picked up, “Oh.”

“What?” Five stood up and walked over to Luther, who handed him the packet. It was Five’s. And Luther’s. 

“Oh,” Five exhaled. The redacted names on the front page stating 00.01 and 00.05 spoke for themselves. That briefcase contained the most important information they could have possibly found. 

“I guess, we’re related,” Luther said, dumbly. His expression was unreadable. 

“We were always related. We should give these to everybody. Our original birth certificates are attached to these. How did you get by without them?” Five gathered the packets carefully, leaving the one belonging to him and his twin at the bottom. 


End file.
